Ouch That Hurts
by NudgeIsTheBest
Summary: The 3 most neglected in the group, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy are injured, not just physically but mentally and the story takes a turn for worse in Africa


Gazzy's POV:

We were in a tight predicament. Well 3 of us anyways. Out of 6. Meaning 3 of us were going to die, and let me tell you it wasn't from Erasers or white coats, or any of that creepy BS. Let me back this up a bit and give you some insight on what happened. We were going to Africa and yada yada, when of course these planes come attacking us from nowhere! Like what the heck is their problem, we were asked to come here! Max yells at me Nudge and Iggy to get to safety while the "older kids" take care of it. Of course Angel gets to fight and Iggy can't because he's blind. They can be real jerks sometimes. I pouted as we were hovering a few feet above the ground, as we watch Max and Fang battle it out as Angel is trying to control the pilot's to calm down. Iggy starts to swear and complain "They are so unfair, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't help! God, they can be such jerks!" "That's what I Said!" Nudge stares at us both and nods, smiling "Yea this isn't fair guys, we should play a prank on them, you guys in?" Me and Iggy nod vigorously, then I get a bit by a mosquito, there were swarms of them surrounding us. We all at least got bit a few hundred times, give or take, and we were covered in welts. Nudge was screaming, but soon drowned out by a huge explosion. Angel had controlled one of the pilot's but in the wrong way. The plane is hurtling toward Iggy and Nudge, and they have no idea what is going on, as they are still trying to swat the mosquitoes away, shrieking and panicking. What happened next went by in a flash. The plane hurtled toward them both, striking them out cold and it landed on top of them, as I heard the crunch and snaps of their bones. I, as well, was blown back from the impact and I fell to the ground.

Iggy's POV:

The plane plunged into me and me and Nudges screams mixed together, we crashed underneath plane, it still crushing out bodies. I could not move and neither could Nudge. I don't think anyone can pick this plane up. Plus the bites from the mosquitoes hurt, and gave me a headache. We were being yelled at to get out of there, but how could we, a 12 year old girl and a blind guy dying underneath a really heavy plane. The air is getting sucked out of me and Nudge is gasping next to me, trying to hide the pain. "Is this it?" I ask her, hoping she would say something encouraging. But she gritted her teeth and shrugged her shoulder, that's when I heard something crack. No a ton of things cracked. Too many things cracked. Just as we were blacking out, I felt the weight of the plane get off me, and there were silhouettes of people standing over me.

Nudge's POV:

This is not good. Nothing is good when you're dying; especially when someone did it to you. I'm not blaming Angel, but she did throw the plane at us, while we were being mauled by freaking mosquitoes, how embarrassing is that? But when that plane hit everything went to hell. It was so painful I was mortified and Iggy was in the impact as well, we were being crushed under the weight and our bones were light, I felt and heard cracks and pops going off. Being yelled at to get out doesn't help either. When I tried to extend my wings, I just stopped there. The pain was so excruciating, I nearly blacked out and I was screaming so loud, Iggy screamed too. He held my hand, I felt his fear and pain, and I squeezed his hand, whimpering. He asked me a question I dreaded to hear "Is this it?" and I answered with the shrug of my shoulders. He sighed and then I didn't hear him breathe, he blacked out. I screamed his name, and I started to get a headache from the bites of the mosquitoes, and I soon too blacked out, just as I felt the weight get lifted off of me.

Max's POV:

I'm so glad the younger kids are down there, safe and sound. But I bet their pissed and are going to kill me, but the usual right? Fang and I were trying to destroy the planes, but it wasn't going anywhere, thank goodness the manipulator Angel is here. She controlled the first pilot to steer back to where he was before and she couldn't get to the other one fast enough. Fang kicked the plane's wing, tilting it towards the ground, headed lightning fast towards Nudge and Iggy. I gasped, and started to hurtle toward them, screeching their name, tears flying through my eyes. Then I stopped, as I saw the plane plummet right into them, and Fang flew past me, determination in his eyes, Angel went after him, me right on their tail. We all tried to lift the plane, with the help of Gazzy. But nothing happened, and then I started to yell at them "Guys don't die on me! Hey Nudge use your power to lift the plane!" I winced at the cracking sounds, and the plane started to elevate upwards, and Fang snuck under, grabbing both now unconscious bodies, with obvious pain on their faces. Gazzy didn't look so hot either.

Gazzy's POV:

We decided to fly to the doctor who wanted to bring us here anyway, hoping he can help them. They didn't have long, and I knew that for sure. We were quiet the whole time, and my headache is getting worse to the point I wanted to scream in anguish, but I knew they had bigger problems so I shut up. Angel was staring at me with concern, so I quickly distracted my mind. Dolphins, dolphins, dolphins. Angel furrowed her brow. I smirked and we kept going, we didn't take a break. Hours seemed to go by, and we finally made it to the Dr. Max holding Nudge, barged right through, Fang with Iggy right behind her and we found the nearest scientist, yelling at them to help Nudge and Iggy. I started to pray, they have to be ok. But when I walked through the doors, I slumped down to the floor, my eyes rolled into my head, dazed.

Iggy's POV:

Ugh, my whole body is sore. Of course, I can't see a thing, but I can definitely feel the cast on my leg, wings and arms. I could also hear Nudge's ragged breathing, but she was ok. By the smell, all I smell is chemicals and other vile things. Then a door creaked open not too far away. I just got squeezed to death, and whoever it was is crushing my ribs. "Max?" I asked weakly, and she sobbed on my shoulder. "I didn't know if you were ok or not, Nudge hasn't woken up yet." I try to sit up, but get pushed down again; Fang. "You have to wait till you feel better, it's been 2 weeks since you last ate, you should rest, and we will get you some food." Until then, I didn't realize I was starving. Angel whispered "I'm sorry Iggy." They all left leaving me and Nudge behind when another voice was right next to me. "Yo Iggy, long time no see, I have something really urgent to tell you guys once Nudge is awake." I nod, and stare at the ceiling, as Gazzy talks to me about bombs and what not.

Nudge's POV:

Ow, I scream in my head, alarms flaring throughout my body. I open my eyes and rub my head only to find dry blood, and some of my fingers in a sling. As I look at my whole body I shriek, really loud. My wings were in a cast, and my legs were badly beaten up. My stomach was covered with bandages and my neck had stitches. I turned my head to see Iggy looking frightened laying in a separate bed a few feet away, he was in the same condition. "Hey, your awake." He says, staring through me. "Yea, where are we." Iggy's face hardens "At a lab, we were beaten up badly and Max brought us here." I smile, and start to cough viciously. As I move my arm to sit up, I feel a needle slice my arm, I scream again, and then realize it's a tube infusing liquids in my body. "What's this tube for Iggy?" He shrugs and says "I'm guessing food, since we can't eat in the state were in." "How much longer until we get out?" "I don't know maybe 2 days?"

One Week Later…

Gazzy's POV:

We were finally having dinner altogether again. I had been in the room below Nudges and Iggy's as they were trying to help my headache, and they also put a tube inside of me for food. Little did we know this is only the beginning of a horror show. Max started to eat first, to break the tension, so did Fang and Angel. Me, Iggy and Nudge were scared to eat, afraid of what was going to happen. Max was between Iggy and Nudge, asking them if they were alright. They only nodded and looked dazed. I send a message to Angel _tell Nudge and Iggy to meet me out on the roof tonight right after supper. _She looked curious but sent it anyway, because they both nodded at me, we were oblivious of the confused looks from everyone else. Nudge was always the first one to be hungry so she gave in and stuffed food in her mouth, I followed quickly after. Not a good idea. She started to puke blood, and looked green in the face, and I did the same thing, making Iggy stop the fork from about to go into his mouth. Max started to panic wondering what's wrong, but we didn't say anything too scared to face the facts so Iggy blurted out " We were just not used to this food, when we were fed tube food for a week, just give us a break." Max still looked suspicious but, her face lightened up and she said "Alright, bedtime everyone." Purposely waiting for us to go to our rooms. Then when we all thought everyone was asleep, I met Nudge and Iggy on the roof.

Angel's POV:

Something is up with those 3. They haven't been at supper for 5 days now, and they looked really skinny, sick and pale. One night I confronted Gazzy, who was "up" for a midnight snack, and he didn't say anything else. So I finally told Max something was wrong. "They are hiding something, ever since the plane crash." Max looked at me, not surprised at all "Do you think we should get Dr. Martinez or something to look at them." I looked at Max "I tried asking them, they refuse to do that, they looked frightened as if we might discover something dangerous or something." Max had a look on her face "We are going to capture them, force them to go to the doctor's." Then a smirk on her face appeared, even scaring me.

Max's POV:

Okay first Gazzy, the most gullible one. It was the middle of day and he was watching TV with Iggy, ok I thought, one stone, two birds. No pun intended. Squeezing in the middle of them, they suddenly tensed up and I was scared, what was wrong with them? "Hey Gazzy can you come with me to the bathroom for a second?" Gazzy, looking confused, followed me, and I nodded to Fang who was going to take care of Iggy. Once he was in the bathroom I locked the door, and knocked him out with one swift kick, stuffing him in a duffel bag. At the same time Fang was dragging Iggy into the bathroom, where both were stored in the bag, sound asleep, at least for an hour or so. Now to find Nudge. This is going to be hard, she isn't gullible. I knocked on her door, and no sound. Knocking more furiously, there was still nothing. I kicked the door, angrily and no one was inside. Fang knocked into me, and we fell on the ground. Then a high shreek came from the ceiling and there was Nudge with Gazzy and Iggy next to her, ticked off expressions varying from face to face. I opened the bag to find a dummy of Gazzy and Iggy programmed to function like them. Darn Nudge and her computer skills. To save the day, Angel came in and stared into all of their eyes "You guys are in a deep sleep, we are going back to Arizona and you are going to obey whatever Max says, kapeesh?" They all nod, and I brush myself off, and say "We're going to Arizona." The flight there was awkward, Fang being quiet, and Angel keeping her mind control on all of them constantly. She suddenly says "They're starving." I nod my head and say "We're almost there." Tears well in Angel's eyes "They haven't eaten for weeks." I stop, right above 's house, shocked. "How could Nudge not say I'm hungry for 3 weeks?" Angel shrugs, still mortified and simply replies "Maybe because-"She's cut off by Ella shrieking happily from below beckoning us to the house. "Ok this can wait, let's take care of these 3." We stumble into the house and sees worry in my face. "Ok." She says, "Let's see what's wrong with these guys." There were 3 bodies on the screens in X-ray format, and I had no clue how these things worked so I waited for Martinez to say something. To my dismay she started crying and murmuring "This can't be right, no not like this." I am mad by now, "Someone tell me what's going on!" Dr. Martinez hounds me with questions "Did you guys go to Africa recently, and did you get disease shots?" I answered yes and then a no. Her face fell instantly "I'm sorry Max your friends aren't going to live long, they were all bitten by a swarm of mosquitoes, didn't you notice the red welts on their skin and how they throw up whenever they eat?" I was ashamed, I hadn't noticed that, and I was devastated. She continued "They were all infected with malaria." That one word shot me in the heart and all of it made sense now. If only I had known sooner. Nudge and Gazzy throwing up blood when they ate something, avoiding lunch and supper, Angel telling me they were starving. I was gushing tears, that's when they woke up. Gazzy and Iggy smiled weakly at me, barely alive. Nudge didn't even wake up, and I kissed her forehead for a long time, hugging her for hours, waiting and willing for her to wake up. I even slept next to her on the X-ray table. Her breathing became more ragged and that woke me up. She opened her eyes and looked at me shocked, she landed with a thud on the floor, and I rushed to her side, tears flowing. Nudge says one sentence that shocked me 'If only you had let us fight with you, if only you had believed in us." She laid dead next to Gazzy and Iggy.


End file.
